


Venganza

by ofvanity



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Character Death, Corpse Desecration, Gen, Gore, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofvanity/pseuds/ofvanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nash catches up to Arthur in New Mexico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venganza

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty old but I'm transferring all my LJ things here.

Arthur died with his hands between a bible.  
  
The motels in New Mexico all have little bibles in the bed side drawer and Arthur died, cutting out all the pages on perdition and redemption and the book closed on his hands. His shoulders slumped with finality, the final end in death and his final dive into perdition.  
  
“You were not an angel, Arthur. You were not the devil. You were molecules strung together in a half-formed being. You called yourself intelligent and tipped your head back at the stars but we knew better.” Nash knows better now, sitting at the edge of Arthur’s bed, drinking Johnny Walker Blue in celebration of his unfinished redemption.  
  
“The bible you cut open wasn't even in English you pathetic fuck.”  
  
In a minute, Nash is going to turn Arthur over. He is going to open the little buttons of Arthur’s shirt, the cool metal of his belt, and then Nash’ll open Arthur's tiny little ribcage. Nash will reach inside your body while its still warm, brushing his bitten and uneven nails into the yellow of Arthur’s body fat. “Listen to me Arthur because you're dying now, this is your redemption and your perdition, I am Legion! I'm fucking Lazarus you left me to fucking die.”  
  
“I'll stain your hands down the inside of a Spanish bible and scar perdition inside your veins. I’m going to slice out your pretty eyeballs and hide them inside the cut out bible. You shouldn’t have left me stranded there, Arthur. You and Cobb. Fischer asked me to find you and he gave a lot of money for this. He didn’t have to, I would have done it for free. But I took his money and then I shot you in the back of the head. Now I’ll take your your fingernails and rip them out one by one.  
  
But first, I'm going to finish this whiskey.”


End file.
